Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of electronic circuits. More particularly, the invention pertains to level converting circuit.
In integrated circuits, in particular, circuit sections which require or output signal levels that differ relative to one another are quite often coupled to one another. Level converting circuits are usually inserted for matching the different signal levels to one another. It is thereby important that the level converting circuit not be slower than the rest of the circuit sections.